¿Y si el periodo fuera una persona?
by Haku1801
Summary: Quizás sería molesto, quizás no. ¿Soportarías a una persona molesta seguirte todo el día y causarte problemas?¿Qué me dices de la sopa de judías rojas? One-shot. Denle una oportunidad xD


**¡Hola de nuevo! xD ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no :v  
Hoy les traigo una historia bastante bizarra que se me ocurrió viendo un post en Facebook xD espero que les guste :B  
Sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura ^^**

 **K-ON! no me pertenece :'c**

 **...**

 **"** —Hmmhmm...— Fueron las palabras de una pelinegra que se revolvía sobre su cama, haciendo un gesto de desagrado con los labios mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente. Se levantó. Se talló los ojos quitándose las lagañas, se estiró y notó una molestia, un leve dolor en la parte superior de su vientre. Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no, no, y no, era una mala señal. Y una muy mala, y molesta. Miró alrededor lentamente y al no encontrar nada, suspiró aliviada;

—Bueeeeenos días Mio-chuaaaan—

Escuchó justo a su lado y, temblando, levantó la sábana, para encontrarse con una castaña de ojos color cobre, vestida totalmente de rojo. Cantaste victoria demasiado rápido, Mio-chan. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, aún negando.

—Tú no puedes, no, no debes estar aquí, aún no es tiempo...— Mio se alejó de la cama, negando con ambas manos  
—¿Ya contaste los días? Quiero decir, llegué un poco antes, pero entre más rápido mejor, ¿no crees?— sonrió la cobriza mientras se sentaba en la cama

Mio suspiró, tenía razón, entre más rápido mejor, pero no sabía si podría soportar nuevamente a la persona más molesta de (quizás) todo Japón.

—Date prisa Mio-chan, debes arreglarte para ir a la escuela~ — la del ropaje rojizo habló nuevamente, mientras se levantaba de la cama (en la cual dejó una mancha roja, apenas visible)  
—¡Oye! ¡ten más cuidado! si sigues así, mancharás toda mi habitación— Mio la jaló y miró su cama —Joder... ahora debo lavar las sábanas— se pasó una mano por el rostro;

Apenas comenzaba el día y ya había pasado un mal rato, ¿estrés?¿dónde?

—Vamos Mio-chuaaaaaan— la llamó su dolor de cabeza, Dios, si tan solo pudiera, la estrangularía  
—Ya voy...— dijo con animo fingido, sería un día muy largo.

 **...**

—Mio-chan, ¿y si compras un helado?—  
—Es de mañana y hace frío, ¿crees que se me antoja un helado?—  
—Sí, se te antoja un helado—

Y allí va Mio a la tienda más cercana, a comprar un helado. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios esa persona controlaba sus antojos?¿qué no tomaba en cuenta el clima?

—Oye Mio-chan, ¿estás de mal humor?—  
—No, ¿por qué preguntas?—  
—Te veo cara de estar de mal humor—  
—Bueno, yo amanecí perfectamente, hasta que apareciste—  
—Yo no tengo la culpa, de repente me vi en la necesidad de aparecer—  
—Bueno, ¿y qué se supone que haga con éste helado? Quiero decir, hace frío, y ya no se me antoja—  
—Sí se te antoja Mio, lo que pasa es que no lo sientes aún, se te antojará más de rato—  
—¡Pudiste decirme que se me antojaría después, idiota!—

Y allí va Mio, caminando hacia la escuela seguida de una castaña vestida totalmente de rojo, ah, y con un helado embarrado en la cabeza. Caminaron por un buen rato en silencio, hasta que un grito las interrumpió:

—¡Mio-chuaaaaan!—

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Mio, ¿qué había hecho para merecer semejante tortura? Volteó y observó a otra castaña correr hacia ella, ésta vez sus ojos eran color ámbar.  
—Buen día Mio-chuan— saludó la ambarina a la ojigris  
—Buenos días Ritsu...— Mio suspiró y miró de reojo a la cobriza, quien sonrió traviesamente. Oh no, esa sonrisa sólo indicaba problemas, muchos problemas.  
—¿Te sientes bien? Digo, te ves algo... ¿molesta?— Ritsu la miró preocupada  
—No estoy molesta, Ritsu— respondió Mio tajante, espera, ¿tajante? Miró a la chica de rojo y entrecerró sus ojos, dándole una advertencia con la mirada  
—No se nota mucho— Ritsu la miró inocentemente, ¿tan temprano se había molestado con ella?  
—Perdón, es que, yo.. bueno...— Mio suspiró y bajó la mirada —Me llegó el periodo—

Ritsu retrocedió un par de pasos, con un rostro de terror profundo. Si a algo debía temerle, era a una Mio con el periodo. Es decir, su novia golpeaba duro normalmente, ahora imagínense con el periodo.

Nop, Ritsu no se imaginaba con la cabeza partida en dos, como una sandía.

—Ehh, bueno, entiendo— dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo —Será mejor que nos apresuremos— y comenzó a caminar, seguida de Mio, quien a su vez era seguida por el demonio rojo.

Llegaron a la escuela, y se encontraron con Yui y Mugi en la entrada, esperándolas;  
—¡Ohayo chicas!— Yui las saludó con su energía infinita  
—Buenos días— Agregó Mugi, con su amabilidad  
—Hola chicas— Ritsu les sonrió —Vamos a clase—

Después de cambiarse los zapatos, se dirigieron al aula, Mio miró a su alrededor y notó que el fastidio andante no la seguía. Suspiró aliviada. Quizás había regresado a casa. Entraron al aula y estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que entró Sawako-sensei, y todas tuvieron que ir hacia su lugar para tomar la clase. Mio miró de reojo la ventana y vio a su dolor de cabeza, mirarla.

"—Espero que no haga nada más hoy... no quisiera meterme en problemas—" pensó la pelinegra.

La cobriza sonrió juguetonamente, unió sus manos y las colocó sobre su vientre, acto seguido a Mio le dolió horriblemente el mismo lugar, demonios, esa era la persona más molesta del mundo.

—D-Disculpe Yamanaka-sensei— Mio alzó la mano mientras con la otra intentaba contener su dolor  
—¿Si Akiyama-san?— Sawako la miró  
—¿M-Me permitiría ir al b-baño?...— Mio la miró con un gesto dolido, Sawako entendió  
—Claro, no tardes— Y continuó con su clase, Ritsu miró a Mio de reojo, sabía que su novia la estaba pasando muy mal.

Mio se levantó de su lugar y salió del salón de clases, caminando hacia el baño. La chica de rojo la siguió mientras daba saltillos y sonreía traviesamente

—¿Te duele mucho Mio-chan?—  
—A veces me pregunto por qué tendrás la forma física de mi novia— Mio caminaba hacia el baño aún tomándose el vientre  
—Quizás porque es la persona más molesta que conoces— sonrió la cobriza  
—No es tan molesta si la comparo contigo— Mio entró al baño y la castaña sólo rió, amaba su trabajo

La pelinegra suspiró, es decir, ¿por qué justo ahora? Estaba por salir del baño, escuchó una voz conocida;

—¿Mio?—

El corazón de Mio latió con fuerza, ¿por qué debía encontrarla en ésta situación? —¿No deberías estar en clase Ritsu?—

—Bueno, no puedo concentrarme sabiendo que mi novia la está pasando mal— Tan tierna como siempre, aunque lo negara  
—Está bien, sólo es un dolor, se pasará rápido— intentaba disuadir a Ritsu  
—Esperaré hasta entonces, quiero verte bien— Ritsu sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

La cobriza miró a Ritsu, suspiró y aplaudió, haciendo que el dolor de Mio desapareciera. La pelinegra suspiró aliviada y salió del baño, la ambarina la miró aún sonriente.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— La ambarina se acercó a la pelinegra  
—Sí, regresemos a clase— Mio le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida del baño seguida de Ritsu, regresaron a clase y esperaron el timbre que finalizara las clases del día de hoy.

 **...**

—Puede haber un pastel hecho de sopa de judías rojas?—  
—Etto... no creo, quiero decir, sería un pastel derretido, no tendría buen sabor—  
—¡Mugi-chan! ¿se puede?—  
—Lo lamento Yui, no se puede, Ritsu tiene razón—  
—Yui-senpai, deje de decir cosas sin sentido, si no se puede, no y ya—  
—Pero Azu-nyan, sería un éxito si hubiera un pastel así—

El club de música ligera caminaba hacia su aula para (tomar el té) practicar, Mio miraba a todos lados atacada por la paranoia, no sabía cuál sería el próximo ataque de su infame periodo. Ritsu notó que iba bastante distraída. Al llegar al aula, cada una se sentó en su respectiva silla, Mio miró a todos lados, como buscando algo.

—¿Te sientes bien Mio?— Ritsu la miró con preocupación  
—Es cierto Mio-senpai, ¿se siente bien?— Azusa también se preocupó por su senpai  
—Ahhh, me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada— Yui se dejó caer sobre la mesa, intentando llamar la atención de su kohai  
—¿Quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería, senpai?—

Sí, Azusa tenía el increíble poder de ignorar olímpicamente a Yui, quien se resignó y decidió comer su pastel, cortesía de Mugi.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que... — Mio miró a la cobriza entrar por la puerta, con su típica sonrisa, tragó saliva y miró a Ritsu, pero la vio con una mirada tipo "Impaktada". ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mio miró a Azusa, quien también miraba hacia la puerta, asombrada. No, no podía ser posible, ¿Acaso la habían visto?

—M-Mio— habló Ritsu, con la voz entrecortada; —¿Estoy alucinando o lo que veo es... otra yo?—  
—Yo también la puedo ver, Ritsu-senpai— Azusa se talló los ojos, incrédula  
—Y yo— Mugi las miró a las tres, aún sin perder la calma  
—¡Ricchan! ¿cómo hiciste para pararte allí y vestirte de rojo tan rápido?— Yui habló mientras tenía pastel en la boca  
—Yui, en primera, traigo el uniforme puesto, y en segunda, cómo piensas que esa soy yo, SI YO ESTOY AQUÍ— Ritsu seguía mirando, incrédula

Mio suspiró, ¿qué no se suponía que sólo ella podía ver a ese ser tan molesto que se hacía llamar "su periodo"? Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la cobriza, quien se había recargado en la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le habló, tajante  
—Bueno, no debo dejarte sola ni un sólo momento Mio-chuan— habló sonriente  
—¿Pero es normal que mis amigas también te vean?— Mio comenzaba a estresarse  
—Así lo quise yo, pensé en lo divertido que sería ver sus expresiones—  
—No es divertido—  
—Ah, sí, también me metí en problemas—  
—¿Cómo?— Mio se pasó la mano por el rostro de nuevo  
—Tuve una pequeña discusión con el hambre de tu amiga, y ahora quiere comerme— la cobriza juntó sus dedos índices, sonriendo —Perdón—  
—¿Con el hambre? ¿Es eso posible?— Mio miró a sus amigas, quienes estaban más sorprendidas que nada  
—Sí, con el de ella— señaló a Yui  
—Oh... ¿y qué harás?—  
—No tengo idea de qué hacer, Mio-chuan—

De pronto, un enorme pastel con forma de guitarra atravesó la pared rugiendo furiosamente, Mio retrocedió y corrió hacia la mesa, abrazando a Ritsu;

—Dime que esto no está pasando— la pelinegra escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña  
—Quisiera decirte eso— Ritsu seguía incrédula, Mugi y Azusa se escondieron detrás de ellas mientras Yui se acercó al enorme pastel, abrazándolo;  
—¡Eres gigante!— sonreía como un niño en una dulcería  
—¡Yui aléjate de esa cosa!— Ritsu gritó desesperada

El pastel dio un furioso rugido y engulló a Yui, haciendo que Mio se desmayara y Mugi se cubriera la boca, asustada.

—¡YUI-SENPAI!— Azusa saltó de su lugar y corrió hacia el pastel, mientras dejaba salir sus orejas de gato y sacaba sus garras; —¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LA COMAS!—  
—¡Azusa-chan!— Mugi gritó desde su lugar

Azusa saltó y atravesó al gran Monstruo-Pastel-Guitarra con sus garras, haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos llenando el salón de pastel y liberando a Yui

—¿Está bien senpai?— Azusa le limpió el rostro con cuidado  
—Gracias por salvarme, Azu-nyan— Yui le sonrió a Azusa, quien se sonrojó  
—N-No hay nada qué agradecer senpai...—

Yui sonrió, acarició el rostro de Azusa y se acercó lentamente a ella, cortando tajantemente la distancia entre ambas, para luego–..."

 **...**

—¡Yui-senpai! Ya basta!— Azusa cubrió la boca de Yui con su mano  
—Quiero saber qué pasó después— dijo Mugi desde su lugar, emocionada  
—Yo no, ésto es ridículo— habló Ritsu

Mio sólo se limitó a mirarlas, con una gota cayendo de su sien, ¿cómo fue a parar con un trío de locas? Sin contar a Azusa, claro.

—Bueno, toda esta historia se me vino a la mente cuando Ui me dijo que prepararía un pastel en forma de Guitah— Yui sonrió inocentemente  
—¿Y qué tiene que ver un periodo de Mio que casualmente es idéntico a mi, pero con los ojos rojos?— agregó Ritsu, con otra gota en la sien  
—No lo sé, ¿se imaginan si el periodo fuera una persona? Sería bastante entretenido—  
—¿Y si todos los periodos tuvieran la forma de Ritsu?— Mugi sonrió divertida  
—Puede que sí, después de todo, es tan molesta como uno— Mio miró a Ritsu sonriendo  
—Ah, claro, la molesta soy yo— Ritsu frunció el ceño

Azusa las miró a todas con una gotita en la cabeza y suspiró

—Yui-senpai—

—¿Si Azu-nyan?—

—¿Por qué no mejor termina su pastel en silencio?—

 **...**

 **¿Qué les pareció? xD Ya sé, es una completa idiotez :B pero tenía la necesidad de escribirlo, ¡no me culpen! xD  
Bueno, se aceptan reviews, consejos, mentadas, lo que sea xD ¡Gracias por leer! :B**

 **Haku fuera!**


End file.
